And They All Fell Asleep
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: One night, when Harry is watching his two sons, they beg to hear a bedtime story. When Ginny comes home from a late night at the office, she finds her husband and two sons snuggled up and asleep on the couch. So, she decides to join them for the night.


**And They All Fell Asleep**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** One night, when Harry is watching his two sons, they beg to hear a bedtime story. When Ginny comes home from a late night at the office, she finds her husband and two sons snuggled up and asleep on the couch. So, she decides to join them for the night.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

"James, Al, its time for bed." Harry told his sons as he peeked his head into the living room from the kitchen. He smiled as he watched his two sons playing with some enchanted blocks that changed color every time you touched them.

"Five more minutes, Daddy, please?"his four year old, James, whined.

"Sorry, Jamie, but its past your bedtime." He walked into the room and scooped his two year old, Albus, up into his arms.

"Story?" Al asked.

"Yeah, Daddy, can we have a story? Please?" James asked. Harry considered it for a moment. Ginny would already be upset since he let Al stay up for an extra half hour and if James didn't get enough sleep, he was a pill to deal with in the morning.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled.

"Please Daddy? Please?" his sons whined at the same time, pleading with their big wide innocent eyes and pouting faces. They had him...and he knew it.

"Alright, one story." Harry told them as he walked over to the couch and sat Al down on his lap. James rushed over and climbed up next to him, snuggling into his side.

"Which one do you two want to hear tonight?" Harry asked.

"Rabbity!" Albus cried.

"Hopping pot!" James called.

"Rabbity."

"Hopping pot."

"Rabbity."

"Hopping pot."

"RABBITY!"

"HOPPING POT!"

"How about I tell you a new one tonight." Harry told them, breaking up the fight between the two boys.

"Okay."

"What's it called Daddy?" James asked.

"The Tale of the Three Brothers and it goes like this. _There once were three brothers brothers who were traveling along a winding road at midnight._"

* * *

Ginny Potter, after along day at the Daily Prophet's sports office, was very tired and ready to be home. She flooed home, hoping to find her husband sitting in the kitchen waiting for her, but he wasn't there.

"Harry! I'm home!" she called semi-quietly. She expected him to come out from one of the rooms after call or to call back, but not a sound was made.

_Could he have gone to bed?_ Ginny thought, _No, it was only 9:45. And he always waited up for her when she worked late on Thursdays._ Something wasn't right. She knew it was far to quiet for everything to e okay.

Quietly she drew her wand and held it out in front of her as she almost silently made her way into the hall and down to the living room. She glanced at the other rooms as she passed. Nothing seemed out of place or abnormal in the library, the dinning room, the laundry room, or the broom cupboard.

Relief flooded through her veins as she looked into the living room to find her husband, his glasses askew and his hair as unruly as ever asleep on the couch. On his lap sat her little Albus, who was an exact replica of his father, curled up and asleep with his head against Harry's chest. On Harry's right side, her four year old James, leaned against his father's side oblivious to the world. She slid her wand back into her robes and smiled at her sleeping boys.

_How did I get so lucky?, _She asked herself.

Ginny was tempted to hurry and get the family camera, but she knew the flash would wake her boys and she didn't want to ruin the moment, so she simply grabbed the blanket off the back of her favorite arm chair and draped it over her husband and her two sleeping sons, before heading up the stairs to change out of her work robes quickly.

After she had changed into her pajamas, she quietly made her way back down stairs and to the living room. Her boys were still exactly as she had left them. The only difference being that Harry's mouth was slightly open this time. Carefully she settled down next to him on the couch and leaned her head against his shoulder as she pulled the blanket slightly so she could also be under it.

"Gin?" Harry mumbled quietly waking slightly.

"Go back to sleep Harry." she whispered to him as she made herself comfortable.

"Okay." he mumbled once more and then gave a small snore. Ginny tried not to laugh. She didn't want to wake him again.

**THE END**

**A/N:( **Hey, everybody. I got this idea awhile ago and I forgot about it until I was reading through some of my ideas looking for more one-shot ideas and I fell in love with this idea again. I know its short, but I didn't think it needed to be really long either. I think it kind of ended in a weird place, but other than that I really liked writing this one-shot. What do you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know. If you really liked this one-shot, check out my profile. I have some more one-shots that you guys might like. Thanks. S.A.M.**)**


End file.
